Premier Essai Fatal
by VegetaYouShoulveComeOver
Summary: " Qui n'a jamais rêvé de retourner dans le passé ou d'aller dans le futur ? Ça mes amis, ça s'appelle voyager dans le temps, une chose encore inaccomplie par l'homme...pour le moment. " Une fille, un mouton, toute une histoire. One Shot.


**Premier essai fatal**

" Qui n'a jamais rêvé de retourner dans le passé ou d'aller dans le futur ? Ca mes amis, ça s'appelle voyager dans le temps, une chose encore inacomplie par l'homme...pour le moment. "

Toute mon enfance, j'ai baigné dans l'univers fantastique, dans les livres que j'ai lu, les films que j'ai vu. Petite fille, une seule chose m'a toujours faite rêver: voyager dans le temps.

Un jour où je me promenais lors d'une journée ensoleillée dans la petite bourgade où j'habitais, je suis entrée dans une bibliothèque qui avait accrochée mon regard. Son nom était : Rêver, ici c'est permis. Alors je suis entrée et me suis mise à feuilletar les livres qui me passaient sous la main. En c'est à cet instant précis que je trouvais le livre qui allait changer mon existence, le livre était nommé "la Philosophie du voyage dans le temps" écrit par Roberta Sparrow, le livre que Donnie lit dans le film fantastique, soit dit en passant mon préféré, Donnie Darko. C'est une histoire qui parle d'un garçon un peu dérangé qui parle à un lapin géant imaginaire nommé Frank et qui est persuadé que l'on peut voyager dans le temps, et le livre lui explique comment faire. A la fin, il y arrive mais meurt écraser par un réacteur d'avion venu d'on ne sait où, en essayant d'accomplir son rêve, je me demande pourquoi...

Bref, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce livre existait réellement, mais pour mon plus grand plaisir, c'était le cas. Il énumérait différents moyens de voyager dans le temps qui différaient avec la méthode employée dans la film, par exemple, il était conseillée de voyager grâce à un corps organique alors que dans le film, l'on conseillait l'utilisation d'un engin metallique.

Il expliquant comment faire grâce à la physique appliquée, à la biologie et à la psychologie . Je l'achetait donc et rentrait chez moi pour approfondir ma lecture.

Voyager dans le temps grâce à la matière :

Il vous faut utiliser un corp organique, de préférence un animal vivant, un mouton si possible, car ils ont une forme aérodynamique qui permet une bonne pénétration dans l'air, et surtout car leur laine à une bonne adhérence aux conduits spatio-temporels appelés " trous de verre ". Pour cela, il faut se trouver sur une surface plate, de préférence dégagée, comme une autoroute par exemple. Faites enfiler des rollers au mouton que vous aurez choisis, de préférence verts, pour un voyage plus confortable, accrochez-lui des sièges autos sur le dos.

Accrochez une clochette à son collier pour ne pas perdre sa trace en cas de perte dans un conduit et le repèrer plus facilement, cer votre voyage sera des plus périllieux.

Pour créer une faille spatio-temporelle, faites le tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, les rollers que vous lui aurez mis vous faciliterons cette tache qui n'est pas des plus aisée. Accrochez vous bien et c'est partit pour l'aventure.

Il y avait en plus quelques shémas pour le moins curieux. Par exemple, si on avait les moyens, on pouvait aussi utiliser une catapulte pour se projeter avec le mouton par dessus un clocher. Car cela créait une faille dans le plan astrale et nous faisait prendre un raccourcis par un trou noir, accélérant considérablement le voyage. Mais étant pauvre, j'optais pour la première solution.

Voyager dans le temps grâce au corps:

Le corps humain est un ensemble complexe de cellules, pour ne pas rater les trous de verres ou s'en faire rejeter, manger une quantité importante de ramens au curry, car cela améliorera considérablement l'adhérence de vos cellules aux conduits, et donc vous pourrez voyager dans le temps.

Voyager dans le temps grâce à l'esprit:

Il faut être en accord avec vous même, ne faire plus qu'un avec votre vous intérieur, toutes les cellules de votre corps doivent se fondre en un seul corps céleste pour faire partit intégrante du cosmos, car nous sommes tous fait de la même matière que les étoiles. Et vous pourrez seulement après cela, commencer l'entraînement intensif que tout voyageur interstellaire se doit d'accomplir avant son périllieux voyage.

Et la conclusion et explication finale du livre était: Si vous choisissez de retourner dans le passé prenez et balancez l'escargot bicolore que vous aurez choisis avec soin de votre coté gauche, si vous voulez aller dans le futur, balancez-le à droite. La couleur bicolore est vivement conseillée car un escargot unicolore pourrait induire le temps en erreur et donc faire le contraire de ce que vous souhaitez.

Sur ce, je m'entraînais pendant plusieurs mois dans un but ultime, celui de retourner dans le passé afin d'empêcher Wonder the first le chat de ne faire plus qu'un avec le goudron de la nationale passant devant chez nous, ou Mathilda la mangouste de passer par la case lave-vaisselle, j'aviserai plus tard une fois sur place.

Un mois plus tard...

J'avais choisis de sauver Mathilda de son triste sort, Wonder the first était donc le maillon faible, j'avais loué un mouton, mangé des nouilles tout le mois durant, et surtout fait des heures de méditations intenses pour être en accord avec moi-même et faire partit du cosmos. J'étais installé sur Hector, le mouton que j'avais choisis, pas trop grand, pas trop petit, et dont la longueur du poils était comforme aux critères conventionnelles. Dans ma main, je tenais un escargot bicolore, j'étais fin prête, au milieu de l'autoroute.

Je commençais alors à faire tourner Hector, je voyais un camion foncer à toutes vitesse sur moi, et lorsqu'il me percuta, je mourru sur le coup, malheuseument Hector y passa également. Je me rendis vite compte de mon erreur, j'avais du créer un dysfonctionnement en mettant des rollers violet à Hector, paix à son âme...

Et ce fut comme cela que Hector et moi-même, nous rejoignâmes Mathilda, Wonder the first et Roberta Sparrow, l'auteur du livre sans laquelle cette histoire n'aurai plus lieu d'être, avec laquelle je joue désormais au Scrabble tous les dimanches.

"Qui n'a jamais rêvé de retourner dans le passé ou d'aller dans le futur ? Ca mes amis, ça s'appelle voyager dans le temps, une chose encore inaccomplie par l'homme...pour le moment. Il y eut moultes tentatives, mais aucunes n'ont encore abouti à ce jour."


End file.
